Destined Mates
by Yokailover01
Summary: "Red and Moon will be closer than mates, until Oak and Thunder tear them apart". Redfur and Moonpelt are best friends. Closer than most friends alive. But what they don't know, is that they are destined by Starclan to be mates. Will they follow it? Or will their friendship break apart before it can happen? Rated T for warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to take some time off "The New Student" and write another Warrior fanfic. But this one I made up Ocs for the story. The main two are on the cover. But there is others. Here they are:**

 **Moonpelt: Gray she-cat with white underbelly and paws, blue eyes.**

 **Redfur: Red-brown tom with white underbelly, yellow eyes.**

 **Silverstripe: Silver tabby she-cat, green eyes, Moonpelt's mother.**

 **Honeyfrost: Golden-brown she-cat with white paws, yellow eyes, Redfur's mother.**

 **There may be others mentioned. But this takes place when Bluefur is deputy. And the mothers are being shipped with real characters (because I'm lazy like that lol) but they are ones that didn't seem to have a mate. Anyways, enjoy "Destined Mates".**

Moonkit opened her eyes as she heard Bluefur yowl. "GET FEATHERWHISKER! WHERE'S SUNSTAR!?". Moonkit stood up and walked out of the nursery, giving a glance at Honeyfrost, who looked like she was in pain. Moonkit was only a moon old, and her two siblings died before they opened their eyes. Her parents called her a survivor. She saw her father Thrushpelt next to the Thunderclan deputy. "Moonkit!" Moonkit heard her mother call. Silverstripe stepped out of the nursery. "What are you doing out?!" Silverstripe hissed. "But what's going on?" Moonkit asked, her blue eyes looking like ice during this cold leaf-bare.

"You know my friend Honeyfrost right? The one who came from Riverclan?" Silverstripe asked picking Moonkit by the scruff and walking back to the nursery. Moonkit nodded with a meow. "She's having her and Sunstar's kits." Silverstripe explained as she dropped Moonkit at the entrance. Featherwhisker was already inside with Honeyfrost. "Can I watch?" Moonkit asked. "No. But I'm going to be helping her. Stay here!" Silverstripe hissed walking inside. Suddenly Sunstar came running from the camp entrance, with Bluefur and Thrushpelt following him. "IS SHE ALRIGHT!?" Sunstar asked running into the nursery. Some cats were muttering negatively nearby.

"Thrushpelt, why aren't they happy about new kits?" Moonkit asked her father. "Some people don't like how Sunstar took a Riverclan warrior as a mate." Bluefur explained for Thrushpelt. Bluefur sighed and walked away. "What's wrong with her?" Moonkit thought. Thrushpelt read her mind. "Bluefur lost her own kits. I felt bad, for she was my first crush. But she didn't love me the same way, especially since her kits joined Starclan. But then I got closer with Silverstripe." Thrushpelt explained.

Suddenly a meow of delight came from the nursery. Sunstar came running out. "ONE SHE-CAT AND A TOM! AND THEY ARE BOTH HEALTHY!" Sunstar meowed in delight. Cats started padding to him, congratulating their leader, while others looked away doubtedly. Sunstar headed back into the nursery happily. Moonkit padded in too, wanting to see her new clan mates.

Moonkit stepped forward to the golden queen. Sunstar was right beside her. Two kits were next to them. One looked just like Honeyfrost, and the other looked like Sunstar, except a bit more red. Silverstripe saw her, and wrapped her tail around Moonkit to signal not to go too close. "What do you want to name them?" Honeyfrost asked Sunstar. "How about Redkit for the tom, in remembrance of Redstar?" Sunstar suggested. "I love it, it fits him perfectly. And how about Birchkit for her?" Honeyfrost asked twitching her tail to the golden she-cat. "Perfect. Redkit and Birchkit." Sunstar purred. Moonkit found it a bit funny how there was now two Redkits, but then remembered that Redtail was already a warrior.

Ignoring her mother, Moonkit stepped over Silverstripe's tail and padded to Redkit. The tom already opened his eyes! "Hi! I'm Moonkit! Welcome to Thunderclan!" Moonkit smiled. Redkit smiled back at her. Something inside Moonkit knew that she would be best friends with this cat.

 **Awwww kitten love! This may continue, I'm not too sure yet. I still got my yo kai watch fanfic up, and I still have stuff planned for it. Maybe when I'm finished I write some more of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, good news! I'm continuing this! I'm going to try and write this with my Yo kai watch one as well, double the work and double the fun! XD So I made a plot and made two more oc's for this.**

 **Oaktail: Light brown she-cat, green eyes, a darker brown stripe, and a really fluffy tail.**

 **Birchflight: Golden-brown she-cat, yellow eyes, Redfur's sister.**

 **Alright! Remember this is a time where Bluestar is deputy, and my imagination is possible! Also I don't own any cats that aren't listed as ocs! But anyway, let's get this over with!**

"From this day forward until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw." Sunstar said to the red tom. "Redpaw! Birchpaw!" Moonpaw was one of the first to cheer out Redpaw's name. The two had been close since Redpaw was born, and being that way got her close to his sister, Birchpaw, as well. Moonpaw was glad Birchpaw had gotten to be her dream, a medicine cat apprentice. Just a couple moons ago Featherwhisker had died, and Spottedleaf was ready to take an apprentice.

As soon as Redpaw started padding down to the den, Moonpaw came running to him. "I'm so glad you're an apprentice now!" Moonpaw purred. "Yeah, me too. Honeyfrost said I was too big for the nursery." Redpaw agreed. "Yeah." Moonpaw giggled nudging the tom. "But it's kind of lonely in the den. Oakpaw and I could really use another apprentice in the den, since she'll be a warrior sooner or later." That wasn't the real reason though. Oakpaw never liked Moonpaw, even though she had done nothing. "Guess so. Lionheart said he is gonna show me the borders today." Redpaw explained looking at his mentor. "Oh maybe I can ask Lionheart if I can come!" Moonpaw smiled. She liked hanging out with Redpaw. "I'm sure he won't mind." Redpaw smiled as well. "Let's go ask!" The two walked to Lionheart, who was waiting at the tunnel. "Lionheart, may I join you two?" Moonpaw asked. "Sure, if you're mentor agrees." Lionheart said looking at Whitestorm who was eating fresh-kill. Whitestorm, like he knew, looked up and gave a slight nod.

"Okay Moonpaw, since you're here with us, where is the Riverclan border?" Lionheart asked as the three walked near the river land. "Right there!" Moonpaw said flicking her tail to the border. "Great job." Lionheart smiled. "I never knew Thunderclan territory was this big!" Redpaw exclaimed. "I didn't either." Moonpaw said. "I wonder how big this whole land is!" Redpaw said looking into the distance. "Silverstripe told me it's huger than we think." Moonpaw explained. "Redpaw! Moonpaw! Come over here!" Lionheart gasped as the apprentices realized they had stopped. The two looked at each other, and ran over to Lionheart.

"What is it?" Sunstar coughed. Moonpaw realized he wasn't looking too well. "We caught smells of dog near the Riverclan border." Lionheart explained. "Okay, Bluefur. Tell the patrols that go in that area to stay alert." Sunstar said glancing over to the gray she-cat. Bluestar nodded and padded over to the patrol about to leave. "You two, you may eat for today." Sunstar said flicking his tail to the huge fresh kill pile.

(A couple days later, switching to Birchpaw's P.O.V.)

Birchpaw sighed as Spottedleaf took her through the Windclan border and into their territory. "Won't anyone catch us?" Birchpaw asked. "No, no cat would challenge a Medicine cat, especially on their way to Moonstone." Spottedleaf explained. Birchpaw smiled. Everything was going on like a dream. Becoming the medicine cat apprentice, and Redpaw getting a great mentor. "Come on, we will be late." Spottedleaf reminded her, her pelt glimmering in the moonlight. "Of course." Birchpaw said following her.

As soon as they had got to the Moonstone with the other medicine cats, Spottedleaf begun the ceremony. "Birchpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Spottedleaf asked. Birchpaw was so excited she couldn't reply at first. "It is." "Then come forward." Birchpaw did what she said. "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will." Spottedleaf said looking up, then to Birchpaw. "Touch the Moonstone with your nose." Birchpaw smiled and did so.

Birchpaw opened her eyes and found herself in the forest. But how did she get here? She looked up and saw a star-clan cat come down from the stars. "You must be Birchpaw." The male starclan cat smiled. Birchpaw looked at his yellow eyes and then his gray fur, and gasped. "Featherwhisker!?" "Yes young one, it is me." Featherwhisker smiled. "I know Spottedleaf will train you well." "What are you doing here?" Birchpaw asked. Featherwhisker didn't reply, only looked up into the sky. Birchpaw followed his gaze, seeing a huge moon that was blood red. Featherwhisker soon spoke, like as if all of starclan had become his voice.

" _Red and Moon will be closer than mates, until Oak and Thunder tear them apart."_

 **I know not the best prophecy but I tried. I should have the next chapter of the new student by tomorrow. And yes, Birchpaw/flight will be a big part in this story as well, because I needed a medicine cat.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Moonpaw's P.O.V)

"Moonpaw! Wake up!" Moonpaw opened her eyes and saw Redpaw in front of her. "Redpaw...what is it?" Moonpaw asked. "It's time for you to get up you mouse brain!" Redpaw chuckled. "Oh….a mouse brain am I?" Moonpaw giggled getting up. Redpaw rolled his eyes. "Would a mouse brain...do this?!" Moonpaw teased pouncing on Redpaw as soon as they got out of the den. "Maybe…." Redpaw chuckled. "Alright you two aren't kits anymore stop fighting!" Oakpaw growled walking over to them, her fluffy tail high up in the air. "Okay, whatever you say Oakstar…" Moonpaw meowed sarcastically. Oakpaw only turned around, walking to the fresh-kill pile. "Who made dirt in her nest last night?!" Redpaw asked. "She's always like that. I heard she was like a totally different cat before I became an apprentice. I have no idea why." Moonpaw asked.

"Well, I know most cats who like hanging out with a mouse brain like you!" Redpaw meowed. "And I'm sure they'd like a flatterer like you Redpaw." Moonpaw joked. Redpaw froze. "Well, I better get to doing the elder's bedding. Sitting around won't get work done!" Redpaw muttered quickly walking to the elder's den. "What's his deal?" Moonpaw wondered. "Hey Moonpaw! Where's Redpaw going?" Birchpaw asked walking over to Moonpaw. "I don't know, he walked off. Did I do anything wrong?" Moonpaw asked. "Redpaw just probably felt awkward." Birchpaw shrugged. "Well, better go." Birchpaw said walking off. "I should go too, I'll go ahead and hunt!" Moonpaw said walking off to her mentor.

(Switches to Redpaw's P.O.V)

Redpaw sighed. "Does Moonpaw know?" "Hey Redpaw!" Oakpaw smiled. "Oakpaw? What do you want?" Redpaw muttered. "I need to help the elders." "That can wait." Oakpaw smiled, sitting down. "um….Okay?" Redpaw sighed. "Did you know, Redpaw, that you and I are meant for eachother?" Oakpaw smiled. "Uh, sure Oakpaw. I think you got me mixed up with another Redpaw. I'm a fun guy, you're a sore loser!" Redpaw said, confused on why she was even talking to him. "Well, you know what they say." Oakpaw giggled putting her tail on his shoulder. "Opposites attract." "Oakpaw. You're acting weird. Plus I'm sorry, but right now I'm interested in….someone else." Redpaw explained walking past Oakpaw. "Remember what I said…." Oakpaw muttered. "We'll be mates, no matter what." And with that, Oakpaw walked off to her mentor.

(Back to Moonpaw's P.O.V)

Moonpaw smiled as she brought in a plump squirrel into camp. "The elders would love this, comfortable bedding and a plump squirrel." Moonpaw thought. "Hey again Moonpaw!" Birchpaw purred walking in front of Moonpaw. Moonpaw noticed she looked a bit worried. "I need to talk to you." "Okay, but I need to take this fresh-kill to the elders." Moonpaw explained. "Okay, do it quickly." Birchpaw said padding to the medicine cat den. "Alrighty then…" Moonpaw thought.

"I'm here Birchpaw." Moonpaw smiled walking inside. "Where's Spottedleaf?" "Out for herbs." Birchpaw explained, still looking worried. "You know Oakpaw right?" Birchpaw asked. "Of course I do! You know why she hates me?" Moonpaw asked. "Well, yes and no. Just, I'm giving you a warning. Be cautious about her." Birchpaw explained. "Why?" Moonpaw asked. "Just please, earlier she was hitting on Redpaw." Birchpaw explained. "Wait WHAT!?" Moonpaw gasped. What was this new feeling she had? Jealousy? "Yeah. Just please." Birchpaw begged. "Okay…." Moonpaw said walking out of the den.

(Switching to Birchpaw's P.O.V)

Birchpaw's tail twitched with worry as Moonpaw left. "After seeing that, I'm sure Oakpaw is the prophecy, one of the ones who will tear Moonpaw and Redpaw apart. But…." Birchpaw couldn't take the thoughts of something bad happening to her brother and his best friend.

"Who is the Thunder?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to warn all you readers, this story, sadly, is going to not have the best ending. This story is kinda my test subject on trying to make sad endings. Just warning you guys.**

(Many Moons later)

"Psst! Moonpelt! I'm back!" Redfur meowed as he entered the warriors den. Moonpelt opened her eyes and yawned. So much had happened these moons, sad and happy. Sunstar had died on his last life not too long ago, with Honeyfrost right next to him, and Bluefur was now the leader Bluestar, with Redtail as her deputy. Everyone had grieved, but Bluestar would make a fine leader. And Moonpaw and Redpaw both earned their warrior names as well, Redfur and Moonpelt. Birchpaw had not gotten her full medicine cat name yet, but she didn't seem to mind. Oaktail also gotten her warrior name, named after her unusual fluffy tail. New kits were born, and everything was going peaceful. Redfur had just went to the gathering, while Moonpelt stayed behind, kind of relieved to not leave.

"Redfur what's with you and waking me up?" Moonpelt joked. Redfur rolled his eyes again. "You're such a pretty mouse brain." Redfur said shifting his paws afterward, like he was regretting what he said. "What?" Moonpelt asked. "Nothing!" Redfur quickly said walking to his nest and acting like he was asleep. "Okay…." Moonpelt cocked her head. Oaktail walked in and growled at Moonpelt as she knew what happened. "Well, see you at dawn, I guess." Moonpelt shrugged. Moonpelt disliked how Oaktail acted around Redfur, hitting on him around her, making her feel this unknown feeling. Well, she liked Redfur, but was it more than friends?

After dawn and she went hunting, Moonpelt took her fresh-kill to the elders. Since there wasn't any apprentices at the moment, warriors had to take turns and do the apprentice duties. The elders were all sleeping, except for Stonepelt, who had to go early because of a wound. "Here you go!" Moonpelt smiled putting the fresh-kill in front of him. "Thank you, us elders would enjoy this meal." Stonepelt nodded. Before she was about to leave, however, Stonepelt spoke again. "You know, you and Bluestar act a lot like each other." "Huh? What do you mean?" Moonpelt asked. "You too are both kept up in work. Maybe you should settle down, get a mate and maybe kits." Stonepelt explained. "Yeah, but with who?" Moonpelt asked. Stonepelt took a couple seconds of hesitation before he spoke again.

"I don't know….maybe Redfur?" Moonpelt stared at him in shock. "You think I should be mates with my best friend!? Thats weird! Plus….I think he's interested in Oaktail…" Moonpelt sighed at the end. "Oaktail!? She's mooning over him, that doesn't mean anything, he doesn't like her like that." Stonepelt. "Well, I should really get going...thanks for the advice...I guess." Moonpelt turned around and exited the den. As she left she wondered on what Stonepelt had said. Suddenly she heard Birchpaw running out of the medicine cat den, her golden-brown fur a mess. "Birchpaw, are you okay?" Moonpelt asked making Birchpaw stop. "No, I'm not. Everyone's got wounds from the recent battle. Spottedleaf is making me go get more Goldenrod." Birchpaw explained. "Can I help?" Moonpelt asked. "Okay. It's better having two than one." Birchpaw smiled. Moonpelt didn't just want to help though, she wanted to ask her about Redfur.

"So...after Stonepelt said that it has me wondering." Moonpelt finished as Birchpaw grabbed the goldenrod. "I think that's enough, let's go." Birchpaw said turning back to camp. "And about what you said Moonpelt, that's something only you know. If you like him, maybe ask him." "Alright…I'll think about it more…" Moonpelt said.

(Some time later, switching to Birchpaw's P.O.V)

"Is this enough Spottedleaf?" Birchpaw asked as she and Moonpelt dropped the goldenrod. "It should be, thanks." Spottedleaf smiled. Moonpelt quickly left as soon as she said that. Birchpaw looked at her direction worriedly. "Is something wrong Birchpaw?" Spottedleaf asked. "Well, yeah. When I got my medicine apprentice name, I got a prophecy as well. It feels like I get it now every night." Birchpaw explained. Spottedleaf quickly nodded to the last cat to tell him to leave. "Tell me about it." Spottedleaf said. "Well...it's this….Red and Moon will be closer than mates, until Oak and Thunder tear them apart…" Birchpaw explained. Spottedleaf hesitated. "Yes, that is very interesting. I think it has to do with Redfur and Moonpelt." "Thats what I think too." Birchpaw nodded. "I'll help you keep a good eye on them...but DON'T tell anyone else about it." Spottedleaf said. "Of coarse." Birchpaw smiled.

But someone did hear however. Oaktail growled as she heard what she said. "Not if I have anything to do about it…" Oaktail quickly ran off to the fresh-kill pile as Silverpelt was about to come.

(Back to Moonpelt's P.O.V)

"Moonpelt, wanna go walk with me?" Redfur asked as Moonpelt quickly finished her meal. "Wow, look who finally talked to me today!" Moonpelt joked. Redfur smiled nervously. "Sorry about that, had a lot of thinking to do." "Me too…" Moonpelt smiled. Redfur smiled as well, making Moonpelt's heart lift. Maybe she did like him like that...but should she still ask him?

Moonpelt stood up and the two began to walk off to the entrance. "Hey Redfur!" Oaktail smiled walking in front of them. "May I join along? Please?" Oaktail asked. Moonpelt looked at Redfur, thinking he'd say yes. "Sorry, but maybe next time. I need to be alone with Moonpelt." with that, Redfur walked around Oaktail, with Moonpelt soon following him. Oaktail's growling could be heard as they walked off. Moonpelt turned around and saw her walking to Tigerclaw. She always thought they were a good match. Moonpelt shook her head. That was not the time.

Redfur and Moonpelt walked together until they got to Sunningrocks. They were able to get it back a moon back, and it was weird how Riverclan didn't try to get it back. Redfur climbed up the rocks and sat down, and Moonpelt did the same. "Isn't silverpelt beautiful?" Redfur asked. "It sure is...Sunstar and Honeyfrost are watching you up there." Moonpelt smiled. "Yeah...I'll always miss them...and I hope they agree with my choice." "Choice?! What choice?" Moonpelt thought. "Well, Redfur. Since we were apprentices and Oaktail started hitting on you. I started feeling weird. I think that was because...I was jealous that you….didn't like me that way." Moonpelt was shocked she said all of that, Redfur was too. "Moonpelt, I loved you from the moment I opened my eyes and saw you…" Redfur said putting his paw on her's. "What are you trying to ask Redfur?!" Moonpelt asked feeling awkward. Redfur took a deep breath.

"Would you like to be my…..mate?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Like I said on The New Student, sorry for the wait. Sorry it's short.**

Moonpelt stared at Redfur's yellow eyes. "Redfur...are you serious?!" Moonpelt asked at last. "Yes I'm serious." Redfur asked, his eyes gleaming. "But….why me? I'm so-" Moonpelt asked again. "Perfect. That's what you are…" Redfur said, his tail swaying. Moonpelt's heart lifted and smiled. "If then...yes!" Moonpelt put her nose onto Redfur's. Redfur looked happy to get 'yes' and relieved to have finally asked. "Come on, let's get back to camp".

(Birchpaw's P.O.V)

Birchpaw saw the stars from the outside of the medicine cat den. Like most of the time thinking about the prophecy. "Sunstar….Honeyfrost….I really hope nothing hurts them…." Birchpaw sighed. She then realized her stomach was growling and looked at Spottedleaf, who was sorting some more herbs. "Spottedleaf I'm gonna go get some fresh-kill." Birchpaw said. "Okay. Can you bring me something as well?" Spottedleaf asked. Birchpaw nodded and walked out.

Everything in camp was peaceful, and the fresh-kill pile was pretty full. Birchpaw grabbed two voles, one for Spottedleaf and the other for herself. When she was about to go back to the medicine den she saw Redfur and Moonpelt walking to the pile, both looking happy. "Hey you two! You back from your walk!" Birchpaw smiled seeing them. "And we got good news! We're mates!" Moonpelt purred. Redfur purred as well, and Birchpaw did too. "Congratulations!"

" _Red and Moon will be closer than mates…"_

Featherwhisker's voice came back into Birchpaw's mind.

" _Until Oak and Thunder tear them apart…"_

Birchpaw gasped. This was part of the prophecy! Oaktail and this Thunder, whoever it was, would tear them apart who knows when! "Birchpaw….you okay?" Moonpelt asked. Birchpaw realized she had did that in front of Moonpelt and Redfur. "Oh yeah I'm fine! Well I have to take this to Spottedleaf." Birchpaw quickly took the two voles and ran off to the medacine cat den. She had to tell Spottedleaf! Well….she didn't have to but she was.

(Oaktail's P.O.V)

Oaktail growled as she sat next to Tigerclaw. "Did you hear them!? They're mates!" Tigerclaw nodded. "Redfur WILL be mine!" Oaktail growled looking at the two sharing some fresh-kill together. "And I have a plan." Oaktail whispered something to Tigerclaw. "You want me to do that?" He asked. "Yes, but not now….let's wait a moon or more. So that they don't expect it." Oaktail said.

"And then, after my plan, Redfur will come crawling to me when his precious Moonpelt is dead…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the SUPER long break everyone. What is it….been a few months? I'm not going to be posting stuff too often for a while, but here's the next chapter. Its extra long for you guys, sense this was originally gonna be two chapters. Sorry in advance if my writing is rusty.**

"Well….It's been a day. We should get some rest." Redfur meowed nudging Moonpelt to get up. "Yeah." She took the last bite of her mouse and got up with Redfur. "Redfur…...what will the clan think about us mates?" Moonpelt asked worriedly. Redfur looked at her. "I don't see how they would hate us about it. Some warriors were making fun of us when we were apprentices saying we'd be perfect mates….But if someone does then I wouldn't care. I know I made the right decision." Moonpelt licked Redfur in the ear. It felt like this was meant to happen…

Moonpelt shook it off as the two walked to the warriors den.

(Switches to Birchpaw's P.O.V)

Birchpaw yawned as Spottedleaf treated the last patient. "Birchpaw you should get some sleep. A young medicine cat like you needs it." Spottedleaf turned her head to Birchpaw. Birchpaw was about to protest. It felt like every time she fell asleep she'll get the same prophecy. But Birchpaw decided to follow her mentors orders and curled into her nest and dozed off into a sleep.

Birchpaw opened her eyes finding herself in Starclan….once more. She took a few steps until she called out. "Featherwhisker!? Featherwhisker are you there?" Featherwhisker immediately appeared in front of the golden she-cat. "Featherwhisker I know about the prophecy." Birchpaw meowed. "Yes, your finding more everyday it seems." Featherwhisker meowed. "Why does Starclan have to be this way? Can you just _tell_ me what's going to happen to Redfur and Moonpelt?" Birchpaw protested. Featherwhisker looked at Birchpaw with his starry eyes. "You will understand the ways of Starclan when you join, which won't be for a while." Birchpaw's tail twitched. Featherwhisker looked around before looking back at Birchpaw. "You know that Oak and Thunder will tear Red and Moon apart, but the tree does so much more. Both trees shall fight, one being you, but one will fade to the stars while the other joins its rightful forest.." Birchpaw stared at Featherwhisker. "This has something to do with the prophecy?" Birchpaw asked. "Sorta….but it's more on you….." That was the last thing Birchpaw heard.

Birchpaw woke up with a gasp. Not only did this prophecy had something to do with her brother and friend, but now _herself_ as well? "You alright Birchpaw?" Spottedleaf asked stretching from her nest. "Yeah, I'm okay. Better than okay." Birchpaw meowed. "I'm going to go out." She immediately walked out of den into camp.

(A moon later, Moonpelt's P.O.V)

Moonpelt yawned as she woke up from her nest. She saw that everyone else had left. She got up and walked towards the medicine cat den. She needed to talk with Birchpaw about something. She meowed the apprentice's name as she entered the den. "What's wrong Moonpelt?" Birchpaw asked. Moonpaw sat down to explain.

"Really!?" Moonpelt gasped when Birchpaw told her. "Yes, Redfur will be excited" Birchpaw purred. Moonpelt smirked a bit. "Do you know where he is?" "He's on a patrol, you can tell him when he comes back." Birchpaw explained. "I want him to be first of the clan to know!" Moonpelt smiled walking out the den. But of course…..someone was overhearing again.

Oaktail growled insanely hearing what she just heard. "Tigerclaw!" "What is it Oaktail?" Tigerclaw asked, his amber eyes blazing. "Remember that plan I told you a moon ago? Time to do it." Oaktail growled. Tigerclaw nodded and ran out the camp, to who-knows-where.

Moonpelt began to purr seeing Redfur come back into camp. "Redfur! I have some news!" Moonpelt meowed. "Really? What is it?" Redfur asked. Before Moonpelt could answer Oaktail ran to them. "Redfur! Moonpelt! Come with me I smell Shadowclan!" Redfur and Moonpelt looked at each other. "What about Blue-" "Bluestar is on a patrol there's not much time!" Oaktail meowed. Moonpelt sighed. "Okay. I'll tell you after Redfur."

Moonpelt and Redfur followed Oaktail until she stopped in front of the Thunderpath. "I smelled it here." Oaktail said. Moonpelt looked around and gasped seeing a tiny mewing kit, right on the Thunderpath! "It's a shadowclan kit!" Moonpelt gasped. "What's it doing here?!' Redfur asked. "We should get it off the path." Oaktail said. Moonpelt was about to step onto the path when Redfur stopped her. His ears twitched as if he heard something. He looked at her worriedly, "I'll do it.". He padded to the kit and picked it up in his jaws, and started to walk back to Moonpelt and Oaktail.

Moonpelt looked at Oaktail who looked worried like something wasn't right. Moonpelt gasped hearing something up ahead. She knew what it was. "REDFUR! GET OFF THE PATH QUICK!" Redfur quickly ran to them. Redfur knew he wouldn't make it, and lightly tossed the kit to Moonpelt. But Moonpelt stared at Redfur, starting to feel tears seeing a monster slam right into the red tom. He fell onto the ground not moving.

"REDFUR!" Moonpelt wailed.


	7. Chapter 7

Moonpelt was frozen as the monster roared past and her mate still on the ground. She jumped up over to him and started to cry. Oaktail seemed to have tears too. Moonpelt could've sworn she heard Oaktail growl when Birchpaw came running to them with Bluestar and Spottedleaf.. "Moonpelt! What happened!?" Birchpaw froze seeing Redfur lifeless on the ground. "I NEVER GOT TO TELL HIM!" Moonpelt wailed putting her nose on his now cold fur. "No! The prophecy!" Birchpaw ran to Moonpelt and sat next to her with tears in her eyes. "I never wanted this day to come…." Moonpelt looked at Birchpaw. Birchpaw knew she would need to explain.

"You two were destined to be mates, but 'Oak' and 'Thunder' would tear you apart." Moonpelt began to sob some more. "Birchpaw I never got to tell him!". The apprentice sighed. "I'm so sorry." Bluestar and Spottedleaf walked over to his body. "Wait...did you say Oak was part of this?!" Moonpelt asked with dry tears on her face. She turned around seeing Oaktail was no longer there. "I'll carry the kit back to Shadowclan while the rest of you carry Redfur to camp." Bluestar said picking up the mewling kit and springing to Shadowclan. Moonpelt wanted this all to be a dream. She never got to tell him the news, and now she's never fell his comfort again.

Moonpelt sat vigil for Redfur along with Birchpaw. "Redfur was a fine warrior, littermate, and mate." Bluestar meowed briefly. "He shouldn't have been called by starclan at a young age. He'll be among them tonight." All of the clan grieved, except for Oaktail who was missing since his death. After a while as the moon shone high above the sky, everyone except Birchpaw and Moonpelt sat next with Redfur. "I'll never leave you Redfur…" Moonpelt thought with the nose still in his fur. Oh….why did he have to die _now_? He would never see them in person….

Moonpelt froze hearing pawsteps in the shadows. Birchpaw seemed to hear as well. Moonpelt looked around, wondering who it would be. Moonpelt heard a yowl and felt a female cat pounce on top of her. Moonpelt knew exactly who it was. "Oaktail…" Moonpelt growled. "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU WHO DIED!" Oaktail yowled. She was about to claw Moonpelt in the stomach but Birchpaw bit her in the shoulder, letting Moonpelt run.

(Switches to Birchpaw's P.O.V)

Birchpaw snarled as Oaktail winced. Oaktail shook off the pain and her and Birchpaw circled each other about to pounce. "You won't be hurting her on my watch!" Birchpaw growled. "Fine….I'll just have to kill you too then!" Oaktail snarled with her claws unsheathed. Birchpaw did the same as Featherwhisker's words came back.

" _Both trees shall fight, one being you…"_

Birchpaw froze.

" _one will fade to the stars while the other joins its rightful forest._ "

Birchpaw got ready to pounce on Oaktail. It was her time. She'll be doing it for Moonpelt…..

…...For her and Redfur's kits…..

(Back to Moonpelt's P.O.V.)

Oaktail and Birchpaw went at each other. Moonpelt was forced to watch in fear. She wanted to help, but what could she do?! Oaktail was a powerful warrior, but Birchpaw was a medicine cat apprentice, meaning she only got battle training for her to defend. Moonpelt was surprised that Birchpaw looked like she knew what she was doing. She ducked as Oaktail swiped the air, and ended up clawing Oaktail's ear. Warriors began to wake up and gasp seeing the two fight. Oaktail soon tripped Birchpaw and bit her straight in the neck! Birchpaw feel to the ground trying to breath for her life, too much blood she was loosing. Oaktail seemed satisfied. "BIRCHPAW!" Moonpelt gasped with tears in her eyes. Not her too…..

Oaktail was about to finish her off when a familiar blue-gray pelt dashed through and pounced on Oaktail. "Bluestar!" Moonpelt thought in relief. Bluestar snarled at Oaktail. "Leave Thunderclan now! If my warriors find you they can kill you themself!" Bluestar growled. Oaktail wasn't leaving though. She clawed Bluestar straight in the shoulder and snarled. "I'm not going anywhere!" Oaktail had went insane. Moonpelt couldn't watch anymore. She ran to Oaktail and bit her in the same spot that Oaktail bit Birchpaw. Oaktail froze, obviously in pain. "Leave. Now!" Bluestar growled. Oaktail immediately got up and ran out of camp.

Moonpelt then ran to Birchpaw, who was still alive, but barely. Spottedleaf was with her. "Spottedleaf….it's my time." Birchpaw said as Spottedleaf tried to treat her. "I can save you Birchpaw." Spottedleaf said to her apprentice. "There's no point. Starclan is calling me." Birchpaw sighed, wincing on every breath. Moonpelt felt more tears fall off her face. "In that case." Spottedleaf looked up at the sky. "I, Spottedleaf, medicine cat of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and has given up her life in service of her Clan. Let StarClan receive her as a full medicine cat. Her name will be Birchflight, because of her speeding ways to help cats. Let StarClan receive her by the name of Birchflight." Every cat was looking down for losing another cat so soon after Redfur. "Say hi to Redfur for me Birchflight…" Moonpelt said crying still. The cat who helped her become mates with the cat she loved, was dying before her eyes.

Birchflight then closed her eyes and her body went limb.

 **Okay I'm a bit behind on the Warriors books, and I have no idea if medicine cat apprentices can be made full before they die. Sorry if they can't.**


	8. Chapter 8

Moonpelt coughed a bit and moaned in the medicine cat den. The moons had been so different….without Redfur….Birchflight….why did they have to die so soon? Redtail also ended up dying, just days back. And before that, Thrushpelt, her own father, had died from the same thing she had, greencough. She had stayed with him the whole time, which could explain how she caught it. One death she was surprised was….Oaktail. She was found on the border, dead. Moonpelt was pretty upset, Oaktail decided to break the code, she would've been a good warrior and leader. Lionheart was now deputy, and they had some new apprentices, Dustpaw, Sandpaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and…..Firepaw. Firepaw, unlike the rest, wasn't clan born but a used to be kittypet. Like most of the clan, Moonpelt doubted the young cat's loyalty. There hasn't been a kittypet in the clan since...ever she believed.

Moonpelt was broken out of her thoughts when starting to gag and cough. She heard Spottedleaf talk with others, that Moonpelt would probably die any day now, she tried to treat her, and still did, but it only seemed to get worse. Spottedleaf was actually talking with some Warriors now. Moonpelt wondered who it was but heard their voices.

"Spottedleaf you have to keep trying!" a male voice meowed. Moonpelt knew that voice too well. If he was there...then…. "I'm sorry, I tried all I could do." Spottedleaf sighed. "Can we see her then?" A strong female voice asked. "If they are here then she should be with them!" Moonpelt thought. "Please?" A more shyer female voice asked. Spottedleaf finally nodded to let them in. Moonpelt was correct who came in.

"Moonpelt!" A red and orange she-cat with yellow eyes gasped as two other cats walked with her. Her name was Flamewhisker, a strong and noble warrior. "Just like her father" Moonpelt thought. Next to Flamewhisker were her two littermates, Snowstorm and Stoneheart. Stoneheart looked just like Moonpelt, except had no white, and Snowstorm was a white she-cat with gray stripes and bright blue eyes. Stoneheart was a bit more of a kinder type of cat, and Snowstorm was kind of a nervous wreck, but shouldn't be messed with in battle. Moonpelt remembered seeing them as kits, next to her and hoping Redfur saw them in Starclan, as well as Birchflight. She had told them so much of Redfur, which was only what she could do because they couldn't meet him until they go to Starclan.

"My kits…" Moonpelt coughed a bit trying to say the words. "It's going to be okay Moonpelt." Stoneheart said with sorrow. Snowstorm replied with a meow. Moonpelt shook her head. "I think it's my time." Moonpelt explained coughing still. "But….what are we going to do without you!?" Snowstorm asked. "You three will be fine without me. You are all great warriors, and I couldn't be prouder. Redfur would be too." Moonpelt explained again, her head starting to hurt. "We'll never forget you Moonpelt…" Flamewhisker meowed. "Just...remember….I won't be so far...away." Moonpelt then closed her eyes and her head laid on the ground, lastly feeling her three kits' muzzles in her fur. Before her life came to an end, she thought one last thing.

"Meet me in Starclan Redfur…"

 _The End!_


End file.
